


Sakaar Blend

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bongs, Fanart, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki samples some Sakaarian specialties.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can easily imagine Loki indulging in a little decadent excess during his first few days in Sakaar. I may have to do something with this idea or at least add more characters and a background to this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, loki made some friends...


End file.
